l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
L5r:Cleanup
The cleanup page is a place where articles with problems (substubs, articles that are ungrammatical or poorly formatted, etc.) can be listed. Any user can fix or list articles here. Please read the following for some help on correcting and formatting articles: * L5R:Guide to writing better articles * L5R:Cite your sources Using Cleanup To list an article If you are here because you have found a page that needs attention, please: # Add a note to the top of the page that needs cleanup by inserting the tag , where Reason is why you believe the article is in need of cleanup. Try to keep comments brief. # Add a note to this page under today's date in the section below. Include a link to the page and, again, the reason you think the article needs cleanup. Sign your name, date, and time by typing four tildes ( ~~~~ ). # Optionally, you can also add a note on the article's Talk page if you want to invite discussion on the subject. To fix an article: If you are here because you corrected an article already listed on this page, please: # Strike through the article's entry below by inserting and before and after the entry, respectively. # Make a note after the now-stricken entry that you have completed that task. Sign your name, date, and time by typing four tildes ( ~~~~ ). # If the subject is being discussed on the article's Talk page, you should add a comment there as well. # Articles corrected should be kept listed for a week. After that time, they may be deleted from this list. Pages Needing Cleanup Decemer 2005 December 8 * Utaku Xieng Chi Substub. Needs information. Majushi December 7 *Tonbo Dayu Substub. Needs information. 00:29, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) December 5 * Tsuruchi Terao Substub. Needs information. 20:12, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) November 2005 November 25 * Akodo Hirano Substub. Needs real information 16:49, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Horiuchi Shem-Zhe Substub. Needs real information. 16:29, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) November 24 * Hida Nakuma Needs Reference, and is it Nakuma or Nakima? Majushi * Kitsuki Iweko Substub, needs information Majushi * Kitsu Katsuko Substub, needs information Majushi * Hitomi Suguhara My god this needs to be changed before someone spots it! taken word from word from the character bio on the l5r forums... Majushi November 21 * Tsi Zutaka Substub. Needs information. 01:47, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) November 18 * Hitomi Kagetora Substub. Needs information. Majushi November 17 * Mirumoto Masae Substub. Needs information. 14:39, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) November 16 * Courtier Needs links fixed, headings repaired, and grammar checked. 20:43, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) November 15 * Ikoma Korin Substub. Needs information. 02:58, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) November 14 * Yotsu Seou Substub. Needs information. 19:56, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) September 2005 Spetember 29 * Kitsune Ryosei Substub. Needs information. --Majushi 10:43, 29 Sep 2005 (EDT) September 18 * Otomo Ishihama Substub. Needs information. --WestonWyse 14:18, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) September 17 * Seppun Hotaitaka Substub. Needs information. --WestonWyse 23:33, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) August 2005 August 19 * Kolat Serious need of organization, references, and possibly a ciomplete re-write. --WestonWyse 16:23, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Taint This article is in serious need of sources before it becomes a copyvio issue. --WestonWyse 16:41, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) July 2005 July 1 * Moshi Amika Substub; needs information. Apparently, this is long since done. 15:13, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Category:Wiki Policies and Guidelines Category:Programs and To-Do Lists